Welcome To Gravity Falls Junior High
by WhyAsk
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are going to Gravity Falls Jr High but is it as great as they think it's going to be?if you want to know stop reading this and start reading the story!
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Mabel stood their smiling at each just found out that their Mom and Dad wanted to see if Gruncle Stan could be a proper parent towards meant that they had to go to school here."This is a chance to make new friends Dipper!"exclaimed Mabel."And stay with they ones we have!"smiled laughed."I bet your happy because you get to see Wendy!" Mabel laughed a bit too they started night dipper lay in his bed was never good at making friends and he knew he had make a few slowly fell asleep thinking about his new school and what it would be hoped it wouldn't be that bad...

I decided I needed characters for their can be mean or nice just remember to stay in the age limit of 13 - 16.

Name:

Age

Class

Bullied or bully

Smart or Not


	2. To SCHOOL!

After getting up and putting new clothes on, Mabel and Dipper ran bus stop wasn't too far away so they they got there,two people were talking."Joining jr high isn't enough there's meant to be - oh hi"they suddenly noticed Mabel and Dipper."I'm lyrica and this is Zach." said Lyrica. "Hey"greeted Zach."Hey there's the bus come on!"As soon as they stepped in the bus sped looked around them."Hey Zach,Lyrica saved You guys a seat."They all sat down."Hey what are your names?"the girl asked."my names Maya." "Dipper and this is my twin sister Mabel."explained Dipper."Why is everyone screaming?" "I don't know,something about Pacifica getting a limo to school instead the bus" Maya looked around."Were almost at school.". "Alright kids were almost there, calm down...Aha here we are gravity falls jr high!"The bus skidded to a stayed in their some huge guy stood up,walked out the doors and jumped out of their seats and ran to the door."Candy!Grenda!Hey guys!I didn't know that yoU guys went here!"Mabel was practically screaming."You know Candy and Grenda right?"she looked at behind her."No but it's a pleasure to meet them."Zach said smiling."I would move if I was you,Mikes coming." a voice told enough some huge guy walked through the gap Mabel just made."Thanks?"Mabel said."No names Charley by the way."The girl said." is Dipper,Candy,Grenda,Zach,Lyrica and Maya!" "Cool, see you later."She grabbed her skateboard and sped they got in they saw two kids get a wedgie."Hey I gotta get to Maths see ya"Maya said and walked they all split up and went to class.

**Im going to start doing pov (point of view) so that it's not too one sided!And I'm going to need some mean people is my character btw that you don't get confused,so is thanks to the people who made characters.**


	3. Yay! POVs and a longer chapter for once!

Dippers POV 9:30

I was just walking out of the classroom when some older kid lifted me up by my underwear."WEDGIE!"I turned around to see Mike,the huge was obviously skipping class because I left to have a bathroom put me down,laughed then walked away.I hope that doesn't happen I went back into class whole place was a wreck, there was paper EVERYWHERE!Thats when I noticed pacifica laughing at Lyrica ,but Lyrica ignored she just said "listen I don't care about whatever you have to say ok so just back off." she then just took out a book and began reading.I noticed a hand on the cover but thats it.I wonder...

Mabel's POV 9:35

This class is so boring...only 5 more minutes and I'm scot usual I finished early. I don't get all this Maths can't it be about unicorns eating marshmallows.A girl named Janett sits in front of me,which is pretty cool I guess,even though she's really class is science which I guess is okay,because Zachs in it. He is kinda cute...OH NO I've developed some kind of feelings for 's like the gummy koalas I ate for breakfast are doing somersaults in my stomach...what a weird feeling?

Zachs POV 9:46

We just started science around 6 minutes ago and I'm already bored. I _was_ talking to Mabel but the teacher told us to be quiet. I thought we were gonna be able to blow up stuff,but when I asked the Teacher called me an idiot!Now I'm doing some exam that's easy enough but BORING!Oh how I hate Monday's ... ... ... .. ... .

Maya's POV 9:56

In four minutes its lunch,which means that after lunch I have math with Dipper and Zach. The boy behind me is kicking my chair.I Don't really care though...Yes! It's 9:59 and teacher letting us go out early!But unluckily I'm always the last to leave the classroom so I got out at was already at the cafetaria when I got special...Pizza or burger,chips or salad,chocolate ice cream or vanilla and a choice of cherrys or grapes.

Lyricas POV

Pacifica was giving me that glance that said YOUR looks could kill I'd _be _dead. Dipper keeps looking at me as if I'm keeping a secret. Maybe he knows?I should tell him. Poor Zach. Gory is picking on him again. Gorys much taller so he decided it was a good idea to take Zachs hat and call him a chicken. This is because last year gory dragged Zach into the bathroom to embarrass him. When he came out he was in a chicken costume. Gory never let him live it down...

**I decided to make up another character callEd janett and only now I noticed that a girl named janett was in the character reviews I was kinda freaked out...and I hope I got everyone's personality right.**

**Im not being bad but for some reason I like when you explain people's personality and I know that I never mentioned it but HEY! I forgot...seriously...:P**


End file.
